


[Podfic] Not Like I Faint Every Time We Touch.

by litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Fix-It, POV Jyn Erso, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Sadly, saving the galaxy is easier than learning how to stop crushing on straight girls.





	[Podfic] Not Like I Faint Every Time We Touch.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Like I Faint Every Time We Touch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819614) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length: 00:50:25

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/Not%20Like%20I%20Faint%20Every%20Time%20We%20Touch.mp3) (35 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/Not%20Like%20I%20Faint%20Every%20Time%20We%20Touch.m4b) (23 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for PodficPolygons 2019. The fic was chosen by sisi_rambles (who also did the cover), recorded by litra and edited by reena_jenkins


End file.
